tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Retrospekcje
Oto retrospekcje, która pojawiły się w serii Pamiętników Wampirów oraz The Originals. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 1= Lost Girls Rok 1864, Mystic Falls *Pierwsze spotkanie Katherine Pierce i Stefana Salvatore. *Romans Katherine i Stefana. *Katherine jest zabawiana przez obu Salvatore'ów. 1864 hg.png 1864 stef.png Normal_tvd0106br-0074.png Normal_tvd0106br-0078.png Normal_tvd0106br-0081.png Normal_tvd0106br-0092.png Katherinemf.png Normal_tvd0106br-0627.png 106VampireDiaries0417.png Normal_tvd0106br-0637.png Normal_tvd0106br-0640.png Katerina-Petrova-katerina-petrova-32520357-245-200.gif Katerina-Petrova-katerina-petrova-32520358-245-200.gif Normal_tvd0106br-0671.png Normal_tvd0106br-0676.png Normal_tvd0106br-0677.png 106VampireDiaries0462.png Kathyd.png Normal_tvd0106br-0689.png Katherine_pierce.png Normal_tvd0106br-0704.png Normal_tvd0106br-0794.png 106VampireDiaries0570.png Normal_tvd0106br-0820.png Normal_tvd0106br-0822.png Normal_tvd0106br-0831.png Normal_tvd0106br-0832.png Normal_tvd0106br-0843.png Normal_tvd0106br-0844.png Normal_tvd0106br-0846.png Petrova IV.gif Normal_tvd0106br-0853.png Normal_tvd0106br-0861.png Normal_tvd0106br-0865.png ---- Bloodlines Rok 2007, Karolina Północna *Alaric żyje szczęśliwie ze swoją żoną, Isobel. *Kiedy Alaric wraca z pracy, widzi jak Damon karmi się Isobel, a następnie razem z nią znika. 111VampireDiaries0110.png 111VampireDiaries0112.png 111VampireDiaries0114.png 111VampireDiaries0120.png 111VampireDiaries1496.png 111VampireDiaries1497.png 111VampireDiaries1500.png ---- Children of the Damned Rok 1864, Mystic Falls *Poznajemy przyjaciółkę Katherine, Pearl oraz Annę. *Katherine pokazuje Damonowi jak zabijać. *Damon próbuje ludzkiej krwi. *Rodziny Założycieli wprowadzają werbenę do miasta. *Złapanie i uwięzienie wampirów, w tym Katherine i Pearl. *Śmierć Stefana i Damona. Children6.jpg Vampire20diaries20flashback20b.jpg The-ol-days 558x568.jpg New-promo-photos-for-1-13-Children-Of-The-Damned-the-vampire-diaries-20559755-500-333.jpg New-promo-photos-for-1-13-Children-Of-The-Damned-the-vampire-diaries-20559753-500-333.jpg New-promo-photos-for-1-13-Children-Of-The-Damned-the-vampire-diaries-20559750-500-333.jpg New-promo-photos-for-1-13-Children-Of-The-Damned-the-vampire-diaries-20559743-500-333.jpg New-promo-photos-for-1-13-Children-Of-The-Damned-the-vampire-diaries-20559740-500-333.jpg New-promo-photos-for-1-13-Children-Of-The-Damned-the-vampire-diaries-20559738-500-333.jpg Normal cotd24.jpg Normal cotd23.jpg Normal cotd20.jpg Normal cotd19.jpg Normal cotd12.jpg Normal cotd08.jpg Normal cotd03.jpg Normal cotd02.jpg Normal cotd01.jpg Katherine-Pierce-36.jpg Katerina-Petrova-katerina-petrova-32560388-245-245.gif Katerina-Petrova-katerina-petrova-20979379-427-512.png Katerina-Petrova-katerina-petrova-32306423-245-300.jpg ---- A Few Good Men *Alaric budzi się w nocy i widzi, że Isobel pracuje przy komputerze. Kobieta tłumaczy mu, że pisze pracę na temat miasteczka Mystic Falls. *Isobel daje mężowi pierścień i prosi, by nigdy go nie zdejmował. 115VampireDiaries0587.png 115VampireDiaries0594.png 115VampireDiaries0597.png 115VampireDiaries0610.png 115VampireDiaries0633.png 115VampireDiaries0639.png 115VampireDiaries0640.png 115VampireDiaries1526.png 115VampireDiaries1528.png 115VampireDiaries1532.png ---- Blood Brothers Rok 1864, Mystic Falls *Stefan i Damon są w trakcie przemiany. *Emily wręcza im pierścienie, chroniące przed światłem słonecznym. *Stefan zabija swojego ojca, Giuseppe Salvatore. *Stefan i Damon rozstają się. Bb11.jpg tumblr_mcaza7PURq1qkc5nro1_500.jpg Emily bennett.jpg DamON.jpg |-|Sezon 2= Memory Lane Rok 1864, Mystic Falls *Pierwszy Bal Założycieli. *Rozmowa między Katherine, a Georgem Lockwoodem na temat nadprzyrodzonych gatunków oraz o kamieniu księżycowym. *Katherine pojawia się po tym jak Damon i Stefan zostają postrzeleni, całuje Stefana i obieca mu, że jeszcze się spotkają. Loo.gif g55.png Memory Lane tt.jpg ML.jpg ---- Katerina Rok 1490, Bułgaria *Katerina rodzi Nadię, która zostaje jej odebrana. Rok 1492, Anglia *Katherine ucieka przed Pierwotnymi. *Poznajemy Rose i Trevora. *Trevor pomaga Katherine. *Katherine popełnia samobójstwo i zostaje przemieniona w wampira. Rok 1492, Bułgaria *Katherine znajduje martwych rodziców, którzy zostali zabici przez Klausa. U6c3dd.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439912-1024-683.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439904-683-1024.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439896-1365-2048.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439884-683-1024.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439877-2048-1365.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439869-2048-1422.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439863-1024-716.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439861-768-983.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439856-1365-2048.jpg Katerina-Petrova-katerina-petrova-20516862-1365-2048.jpg 2-09-Katerina-katherine-pierce-20536451-2016-1536.jpg 2-09-Katerina-katherine-pierce-20536447-2048-1365.jpg 209.jpg ---- The Dinner Party Rok 1864, Mystic Falls *Poznajemy Honorię oraz Thomasa Fell, którzy zostają zabici przez Stefana. *Stefan poznaje Lexi. Vampire-diaries-season-2-the-dinner-party-promo-pics-14.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-the-dinner-party-promo-pics-13.jpg 2-15-The-Dinner-Party-the-vampire-diaries-20536688-2048-1365.jpg 2-15-The-Dinner-Party-the-vampire-diaries-20536678-500-333.jpg 2-15-The-Dinner-Party-the-vampire-diaries-20536670-500-302.jpg 2-15-The-Dinner-Party-the-vampire-diaries-20536653-500-333.jpg 2-15-The-Dinner-Party-the-vampire-diaries-20536644-500-333.jpg Stefan lexi.jpg ---- Klaus Rok 1492, Anglia *Katerina poznaje Elijah i Niklausa. *Elijah i Klaus odbywają szczerą rozmowę. 2x19.jpg Tvd-klaus-560.jpg Klaus 2x19.gif 219klaus16.jpg 219klaus9.jpg 219klaus13.jpg 1491.jpg ---- As I Lay Dying Rok 1864/2010, Mystic Falls *Wspomnienia Damona o Katherine mieszają się z rzeczywistością na wskutek jadu wilkołaka. 22x2.gif fgbhjk.gif dfghjk.gif dfghj.gif hhh.gif 2x22.gif |-|Sezon 3= The End of the Affair Rok 1922, Chicago *Stefan - Rozpruwacz poznaje Rebekah oraz Klausa. *Klaus staje się przyjacielem młodszego z braci Salvatore i uwiecznia z nim siebie na fotografii. *Gdy rodzeństwo Mikaelson ucieka z Chicago, Klaus wymazuje wspomnienie o nich z głowy Stefana, a następnie sztyletuje siostrę, która woli zostać z Salvatore niż uciekać. 640px-Eota10.jpg TEOTA3x03.jpg Tumblr_lsch5huS2O1qbb552o1_500.png 00631420315.jpg Mmikael.png Klaus.jpg Rebekah.jpg stefan.jpg ---- Ordinary People X wiek *Dowiadujemy się jak powstały pierwsze wampiry. *Śmierć najmłodszego członka rodziny Mikaelson, Henrika, którego zagryzł wilkołak. *Poznajemy Ayanę, czarownicę oraz przodkinię Bonnie Bennett. *Możemy dowiedzieć się jak wyglądały relacje pomiędzy Rebeką, Niklausem i Elijah oraz relacje pomiędzy Mikaelem i Niklausem. *Po raz pierwszy padają słowa "zawsze i na wieczność". 202098-e8091-53144128-m750x740-u3da8d.jpg 202098-b65be-53144005-m750x740-u85af6.jpg 202098-bd26f-53144000-m750x740-u97a58.jpg 202098-8b739-53144008-m750x740-u57d70.jpg 202098-1b3d1-53144012-m750x740-ubdd4d.jpg Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 3x08 OrdinaryPeople 2199.jpg ---- 1912 Rok 1912, Mystic Falls *Damon i Stefan spotykają się po 50 latach na pogrzebie swojego przybranego bratanka, Zachariaha. *Poznajemy Sage, która była bokserką i która była mentorką Damona. *Poznajemy także Samanthę Gilbert oraz jej przyjaciółkę Mariannę Lockwood. VD315 0186b.jpg Vampire-diaries-1912-12.jpg Vampire-diaries-1912-11.jpg Vampire-diaries-1912-10.jpg 424569 332707300099801 117081104995756 904626 1108572454 n.jpg 402460 332707266766471 117081104995756 904625 260463325 n.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 09120223154658 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 10120223154657 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 12120223154652 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 07120223154706 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 13120223154650 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 04120223154711 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 03120223154713 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 02120223154714 595.jpg ---- The Departed Rok 2009, Mystic Falls *Poranna rozmowa Eleny z mamą, Mirandą *Gilbertówna jest na szkolnej zabawie, ale czuje się niezręcznie obok Matta. *Pierwsze spotkanie Damona i Eleny. *Wypadek Gilbertów, tonięcie i uratowanie Eleny przez Stefana. Matt-and-Elena-flashback-3x22-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-30787603-245-220.gif 65543.jpeg Tvd600.jpg 65551.jpeg 65550.jpeg 65546.jpeg 65545.jpeg 65542.jpeg |-|Sezon 4= The Five Rok 1110, Włochy *Poznajemy historię Bractwa Pięciu. Rok 1114, Włochy *Klaus wraz z Elijah i Rebekah przybywają do Włoch i poznają Alexandra. *Rebekah zakochuje się w Alexandrze, łowcy wampirów. *Klaus zabija Alexandra oraz resztę Bractwa Pięciu. 1110.png ekg43.png or8i.png alexander 1110.png italy 1114.png elijah i klaus 1114.png palą się wampiry.png Bekah i Alexander.png uczta u Alexandra.png Bekah z Elijah w 1114.png alexf.png Alexander ze sztyletem.png Alex i Rebekah.png bekahd.png martwy alexander.png klaus po zabiciu.png keke3.png ---- We'll Always Have Bourbon Street Rok 1942, Nowy Orlean *Stefan spotyka się z Damonem. *Charlotte zostaje połączona więzią z Damonem. *Poznajemy Valerię LaMarche oraz jej córkę Nandi. nowy orlean 1942.png charl.png 760.png jyt.png stefi5.png jgj422.png lexi damon stef.png jgf908.png charlottee24.png fgdi.png nann.png damm new orleans.png Damon wojna.png Lexi i Damon.png kek57.png Hz55.gif Tumblr me3xioCZyg1r5xi7to4 r5 250.png Damon-salvatore-ian-somerhalder-mystic-falls-new-orleans-Favim.com-3636966.jpg ---- Into the Wild Rok 2010, Wyspa *Shane przybywa na wyspę w poszukiwaniu Silasa. *W jaskini spotyka swoją zmarłą żonę. sh1.png sh2.png sh3.png caitl12.png ---- Because the Night Rok 1977, Nowy Jork *Romans Lexi i Damona. *Lexi próbuje włączyć człowieczeństwo Damona. 3~74.jpg 1~98.jpg vd417c_0008b.jpg tumblr_mk1odlPZYY1qegk4go3_250.gif vd417c_0005b.jpg Damon-1977-damon-salvatore-35628940-245-275.gif vd417c_0004b.jpg damlex1_by_kwiku001-d5zbchv.gif |-|Sezon 5= Original Sin I wiek n. e., Starożytna Grecja * W Starożytnej Grecji, Silas wyznaje miłość Qetsiyah i wyraża chęć życia wiecznie u jej boku. *Ślub czarowników i zdrada pana młodego. Qetsiyah odkrywa, że Silas wypił napój nieśmiertelności z Amarą. *Wściekła czarownica wręcza mężczyźnie serce jego wybranki. dsf.gif tess.gif hsh.gif sa.gif amaragrecja.png rytuał s.png kfke6.png 659h.png dshkj.gif eu38.png rhj.gif silasgrecja.png serceamary.png ---- The Cell 11 czerwca 1953, Mystic Falls *Damon przybywa do Mystic Falls i zostaje oddany w ręce Dr Whitmore. *W swoim laboratorium dr Whitmore przeprowadza eksperymenty na Damonie. *Salvatore zaprzyjaźnia się z Enzo, wampirem mieszkającym w sąsiedniej celi. Rok 1957, Mystic Falls *Bal sylwestrowy u Whitmore'ów. Enzo postanawia oddawać Damonowi swoje dzienne dawki krwi. Rok 1958, Mystic Falls *Na kolejnym balu silny Damon zabija dr Whitmore'a i jego pomocników. W międzyczasie wybucha pożar. Nie mogąc uwolnić Enzo z klatki, Salvatore wyłącza uczucia i ucieka. Kfj.png damon1833.png krkr.png ekkrf.png dfgy76.png kdjwhit.png whitmore23.png kfkfe.png enzo384.png 76hf.png 1957.png Poi.png Lorenzo w celi.gif hhfr5.png 65fn.png 1958.png dam65.png Lorenzo 56874.gif JlfwEO4.png Jksafas.png Dejmenzo5x09.png Dajesz5x09.png Thecell5x09.png Thecell5x09enzo.png Enzolek5x09.png Lorenzo5x09.png Enzoaugustine5x09.png ---- Fifty Shades of Grayson Rok 1999, Mystic Falls *Dowiadujemy się, że ojciec Eleny, Grayson, należał do Augustine i przeprowadzał na wampirach bolesne badania. *Elena przypomina sobie różne fakty ze swojego dzieciństwa. el123.png el1653.png małaelena.png kgkgy6.png ---- 500 Years of Solitude Rok 1490, Bułgaria *Katherine rodzi córkę, która zostaje jej odebrana siłą. Rok 1492, Bułgaria *Uciekając przed Klausem, panna Pierce przybywa do swego rodzinnego domu, gdzie zastaje zmasakrowane zwłoki całej swej rodziny. Rok 1864, Mystic Falls *Katherine wraz z Emily Bennett przyjeżdża do Mystic Falls, by zamieszkać u Lockwoodów, jednak po drodze zauważa Stefana, w którym zakochuje się od pierwszego wejrzenia. bulgaria.png ieie6.png its a girl.png kdkd46.png eif.png 4i4if.png kwk.png kskd.png ietos.png mf1864.png jkjh.png Stefan_1864.gif Stefan_1864_5x11.gif ---- Gone Girl Rok 1520, północna Europa *Nadia poszukuje matki na północy. Rok 1720, Francja *Nadia dociera do Francji. Rok 2011, Europa *Rebekah i Matt spotykają Nadię podczas swej podróży, a ona dowiaduje się, gdzie przebywa Katherine. nadia1520.png f945.png nadiaia.png jrj.png nadjfu.png 745.png lato nadia z mattem.png ndng.png ---- Man on Fire Rok 1960, Mystic Falls *Maggie spotyka Stefana i mówi mu, że chce zabić Damona. Wampir atakuje kobietę. Rok 1950, Mystic Falls *Maggie prosi Enzo, by przemienił ją w wampira. Ten jednak zabiera jej bransoletkę z werbeną i hipnotyzuje, by odeszła i zapomniała o nim. 8 listopada 1960, Mystic Falls *Damon spotyka Maggie, która wypytuje go o pożar w Domu Whitmore. Gdy kobieta atakuje Salvatore'a, wampir zabija ją, odrywając jej głowę i układa jej zwłoki, pozorując atak Stefana. Maggie James 4.png Enzomag.png Dsa.png Fcwsz.jpg |-|Sezon 6= Black Hole Sun 10 maja 1994, Mystic Falls *Damon pojawia się w Mystic Falls i przychodzi do pensjonatu. *Elizabeth Forbes pokazuje Damonowi zdjęcie małej Caroline. msd5.png jfjf.png ddv.png khygt.png kek.png o3o3.png uytnv.png ---- Fade Into You 10 maja 1994, Mystic Falls *Josette ucieka wraz ze swoim młodszym rodzeństwem przed swoim bratem, Kaiem. Jose123.png Jo_liv_luke.gif hgtf.png krrg.png 749tg.png krkrg.png ---- Christmas Through Your Eyes Rok 2007, Mystic Falls *Caroline rozmawia ze swoją mamą. *Liz i Bill są nadal małżeństwem, lecz Bill nie pojawia się na świątecznej ceremonii. Rok 2009, Mystic Falls *Przygotowania do świąt bożonarodzeniowych. *Elena, Caroline i Bonnie spędzają ten czas razem. mfchristmas.png dkkd56.png i48td.png bonbone.png 55f3.png kejf.png ef3.png 83gf.png jfcj.png Tumblr ngg7pvvRoI1qbmp7lo2 250.gif ---- Stay 23 maja 2009, Mystic Falls *Szeryf Forbes przybywa do szpitala, w którym znajduje się Elena po wypadku oraz zwłoki Mirandy i Graysona. Dzieciństwo Caroline, Mystic Falls *Elizabeth Forbes uczy małą Caroline jeździć na rowerku. 3u4f.png 65r.png uuf.png 76fvjm.png 876.png caremała.png jhv tt.png ---- Let Her Go Dzieciństwo Caroline, Mystic Falls *Caroline wywraca się na rowerku, a jej mama opatruje jej ranę. Rok 1857, Mystic Falls *Damon pomaga zawiązać muszkę małemu Stefanowi. *Damon nie pojawia się na pogrzebie swojej matki, a Stefan ma o to do niego pretensje. hjj.png knn.png ht656.png hyh6.png h66y5.png y6ygr.png I Never Could Love Like That *Enzo poznaje Lily Salvatore. *Przemiana Enzo w wampira. Tumblr_nn22l12UXs1teo88no1_250.gif Tumblr_nn22l12UXs1teo88no9_250.gif Tumblr nn22l12UXs1teo88no7 250.gif Tumblr nn22l12UXs1teo88no10 250.gif |-|Sezon 7= Age of Innocence Mommie Dearest Rok 1863, Mystic Falls *Rodzinny obiad u Salvatorów. Tumblr_nyfabwQqHk1tvkf44o1_250.gif Things We Lost in the Fire This Woman's Work Rok 1842, Saint Malo, Luizjana *Mała Rayna wyznaje swojemu ojcu, że chce być taka jak on. Rok 1857, Saint Malo, Luizjana *Vicente uczy walczyć Raynę. *Rayna spotyka Juliana, który używa na niej perswazji, by ta zabiła swojego ojca. *Jakiś czas później, dzięki plemieniu, Rayna staje się łowczynią wampirów otrzymując miecz Feniksa. Rok 1903, Anglia *Rayna odnajduje Juliana wraz z resztą heretyków, po czym wbija w niego miecz Feniksa. Saintmalo.png Moonlight on the Bayou I Would for You Days of Future Past One Way or Another Somebody That I Used to Know Kill 'Em All |-|Sezon 8= You Decided I Was Worth Saving An Eternity of Misery The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You What Are You? The Lies Are Going To Catch Up With You The Originals |-|Sezon 1= Always and Forever Rok 1722, Nowy Orlean * Pierwotni przybywają do Nowego Orleanu na łodzi. X wiek *Klaus podczas pierwszej pełni przemienia się w wilkołaka. *Esther nakłada na Klausa klątwę, by wyłączyć jego gen wilkołaka. trumny2.png kols.png gościu1700.png Rebekah-Mikaelson-in-The-Originals-1-01-Always-and-Forever-rebekah-35713040-245-245.gif elija1700.png bex1700.png klaus1700.png Mikael klaus elijah.gif ---- House of the Rising Son Rok 1820, Nowy Orlean * Romans Rebekah z synem gubernatora, Emilem. * Związek Elijah z Celeste. * Klaus zauważa torturowanego chłopca, którego nazywa Marcel. Rok 1835, Nowy Orlean * Rebekah i dorosły Marcel zakochują się w sobie. * Klaus nie pozwala na miłość siostry i przybranego syna, dlatego zasztyletowuje swoją siostrę. Rok 1887, Nowy Orlean *Rebekah budzi się po 52 latach zasztyletowania przez swojego przyrodniego brata. new orleans 1820.png Rebekah 1810.gif klaus 1820.png Emil i Rebekah.png elijah z celeste.png 1820 ph 2.png emil klaus.png kfje.png Emil nie żyje.png gejr.png rodzice emila.png Nik234.png marcelllus.png rkr46.png lf;r.png o4o5.png peir.png kekt3.png Marcel rebekah 1810.gif kfke30.png tkgy.png krk5.png lfl4.png uyt45.png 986y.png o3lf.png eo43.png 1t.png 2t.png 3t.png 4t.png 5t.png lfl4jhg.png ldfr5y.png ---- Girl in New Orleans Osiem miesięcy wcześniej, Nowy Orlean * Młody ksiądz morduje siebie i kolegów. Retrospekcja nie do końca prawdziwa * Elijah pokazuje Rebekah telepatycznie ich wspomnienie, w którym przekazuje jej informacje na temat swoich planów. Seano.jpg ---- Sinners and Saints Osiem miesięcy wcześniej, Nowy Orlean * Sophie odwraca się od rodziny czarownic i ma romans z Marcelem. * Toczące się przygotowania do rytuału Zbiorów. * Zabicie trzech dziewczyn przez wiedźmy, uratowanie ostatniej z nich, Daviny przez Marcela. * Przeklęcie Seana przez czarownicę Agnes i krwawa masakra w kościele. sophie drinking.jpg Marcel sophie.jpg Sophie deveraux.jpg bastianna.jpg Sean o connel.jpg bastianna2.jpg Zbiory.jpg Girls.jpg Dc.jpg kill.jpg Monique d.jpg devery.jpg ---- The River in Reverse Rok 1820, Nowy Orlean * Romans Elijah oraz Celeste. * Walki rewolwerowe Klausa z mężczyznami z miasta. * Zabicie Celeste przez Klausa. Celeste dubois.jpg Celeste dubois 1.jpg Elijah 1820.jpg Klaus 1820.jpg Ofiara klausa.jpg Więcej ofiar klausa.jpg Elijah zły.jpg Śmierć celeste.jpg ---- The Casket Girls Rok 1751, Luizjana * Rebekah pomaga dziewczynom sprowadzanych z Francji. 1751.png ejf4.png kfkf3.png 838r5.png lfdl.png kdke35.png bexie.png rkg.png ---- Dance Back from the Grave Rok 1919, Nowy Orlean * W mieście zjawia się czarownik Papa Tunde. * Papa Tunde przynosi na zebranie Rady Miasta głowę burmistrza. * Do domu powraca Marcel. * Klaus zabija synów Papy Tunde, a następnie jego samego. Clara i celeste.jpg Coven.jpg Tunde oapa.jpg Rada Miasta 1.jpg Wilkołacy.jpg Papa Tunde 2.jpg Papa Tunde 3.jpg głowa burmistrza.jpg Marcellus.jpg Powitanie.jpg Rebekah 1919.jpg Klaus marcel 2.jpg Klaus 19.jpg Roast Tunde.jpg Klaus tunde 2.jpg Tundies.jpg Kill tunde.jpg Rebekah marcel .jpg Rebekah marcel 2.jpg Rebekah marcel 3.jpg Genevieve.jpg ---- Long Way Back From Hell Rok 1919, Nowy Orlean * Rebekah zaprzyjaźnia się z pielęgniarką Genevieve podczas epidemii hiszpanki. * Genevieve na prośbę Rebekah sprowadza do miasta Mikaela. * Rebekah chce odwołać przybycie ojca, ale jest za późno. Zabija Geneviev i jej przyjaciółkę, Clarę. Szpital.jpg Genevieve 2.jpg Rebekah 1.jpg szpital 2.jpg Marcel rebekah 4.jpg Marcel rebekah 6.jpg Genevieve rebekah.jpg Rebekah genevieve 2.jpg Rebekah 4.jpg Clara Elijah.jpg Elijah Clara.jpg Rebekah Marcel Genevieve.jpg Genevieve 3.jpg Rebekah 7.jpg Rebekah marcel mikael.jpg Genevieve clara.jpg Rebekah 8.jpg Rebekah genevieve.jpg Genevieve 4.jpg Rebekah 9.jpg Genevieve śmierć.jpg Rebekah 10.jpg Clara .jpg ---- Le Grand Guignol Rok 1919, Nowy Orlean * Romans Klausa z wilkołaczycą, Laną. * Zgoda Klausa na miłość Rebekah i Marcela. * Przybycie Mikaela do miasta. * Ucieczka Pierwotnych i oczekiwana śmierć Marcela. Elijah Lana.jpg Elijah Lana Klaus.jpg Klaus Elijah.jpg Klaus Elijah 2.jpg Marcel Rebekah.jpg Klaus Rebekah.jpg Rebekah Marcel 2.jpg Mikael.jpg Marcel Mikael.jpg Marcel Mikael 2.jpg Mikael Marcel 3.jpg Elijah Klaus Lana.jpg Klaus Lana.jpg Elijah profil.jpg Daddy2.jpg Elijah Mikael.jpg Rebekah Klaus teatr.jpg Klaus mikael.jpg Marcel.jpg Lana.jpg Elijak Klaus.jpg Klaus Elijah 3.jpg Klaus Rebekah 2.jpg Klaus Rebekah 4.jpg Elijah zatrzymuje Mikaela.jpg ---- Farewell to Storyville X wiek * Klaus uspokaja malutką Rebekah, bojącą się burzy. * Elijah i Klaus polują, nadchodzi Mikael i bije Klausa za to, że nie trafił. * Rebekah sprzeciwia się ojcu, gdy ten znęca się nad Klausem * W nocy Rebekah idzie, aby zabić ojca, lecz powstrzymuje ją Elijah. * Cała piątka rodzeństwa Mikaelson bawi się razem. Klausburza.jpg Mały klaus 1.jpg Mały klaus 2.jpg Mały klaus 3.jpg Mały klaus mikael.jpg Mikael mały.jpg Mikael mały elijah.jpg Mały klaus elijah mikael.jpg Mały klaus elijah mikael 2.jpg Tumblr n2gaioB9VI1sa0lndo1 500.gif Rebekah mikael.jpg Rebekah .jpg Mikael śpiący.jpg Elijah Rebekah.jpg Mikaelsons.jpg ---- A Closer Walk With Thee Rok 1830, Nowy Orlean *Klaus i Marcel przychodzą do domu gubernatora i mówią mu, że odtąd chłopiec przechodzi pod opiekę Pierwotnego. Rok 1835, Nowy Orlean *Marcel pojawia ponownie w domu ojca, gdzie zostaje postrzelony. Wówczas prosi Klausa o przemianę w wampira, a ten ostatecznie się zgadza. Klaus 1830.jpg Klaus Marcel 1x20.jpg Marcel Gerard 01x20.jpg Marcel klaus 20x01.jpg |-|Sezon 2= Alive and Kicking Rok 1702, Cadiz, Hiszpania *Elijah i Klaus namawiają Kola, by razem z nimi popłynął do Nowego Świata. Ponieważ chłopak nie zgadza się, zostaje zasztyletowany. Rok 1821, Nowy Orlean *Klaus z zadrości o relacje Elijaha i Marcela wyciąga sztylet z piersi Kola. *Klaus z zazdrością obserwuje znakomite relacje pomiędzy Elijah a Marcelem, podczas gdy Kol zabija coraz więcej ludzi. *Elijah wypomina braciom ich niewłaściwe zachowanie. Kol domaga się porzucenia Marcela, ale oni nie zgadzają się na to. *Kol urządza krwawy spektakl teatralny na oczach Marcela. Klaus sztyletuje go za to. *Elijah odpycha od siebie Marcela, aby relacje chłopca z Klausem się zacieśniły. ---- Every Mother's Son ---- The Map of Moments Rok 1914, Nowy Orlean *Bożonarodzeniowy bal Mikaelsonów. Balmikaelson1914.png Balumikaelsonów1914.png Balbożonarodzeniowy1914.png ---- Brotherhood of the Damned ---- Save My Soul |-|Sezon 3= Rok 1002, Francja *Aurora popełnia samobójstwo i dzięki spożytej wcześniej krwi Pierwotnej staje się wampirem. *Elijah po raz pierwszy używa perswazji. 1002.png Aurora1002.png Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Retrospekcje